The present embodiments relate generally to a system for gripping and holding an object, such as a tire bead apex or bead separator spacer, within a machine.
During normal production a rubber apex strip is pressed onto a tire bead. The tire bead apex is then dropped on a conveyor to be stacked for removal. The random dropping on the conveyor leaves the tire bead apex to be in a different position for every cycle. In many to systems, the tire bead apex must then be centered by a centering device before it can be picked up with a magnetic chuck apparatus.
Prior attempts to expand on an inner diameter of such components have required an offset stationary arm. This results in a center hub that would change positions based upon varying diameters making it difficult to locate multiple beads in the same location every cycle. In some instances, systems have required either the chuck or the bead to be located in a different position that was dependent upon the size of the inside diameter of the tire bead or spacer.
Other systems have used four grippers that are initially located in a square shape. As the mechanism expands, the grippers translate linearly in a rectangular direction causing the tire bead to stretch into an oval shape.
Still further systems have attempted to grip an inside of a full tire using a mechanism having multiple linkages that are extendable radially outward in order to engage the inside of the tire. However, the linkages of such systems are generally bulky and cannot be compacted to a relatively small size. Additionally, actuation of such systems tends to require either manual movement of one or more drive linkages, difficult adjustments in order to precisely align with a given tire diameter, or a relatively complicated arrangement of actuation linkages between a drive member and gripping part.